Forever
by YunheeWKS
Summary: Aku sangat mencintaimu dan akan kupastikan kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya. WonKyu


Forever

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and Others

Pairing : Wonkyu

Rating : M

Genre : Romance & Crime

Summary : Aku sangat mencintaimu dan akan kupastikan kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

.

Aku mencintaimu.

Hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari kedua belah bibirku.

Saat kali pertama mata ini menatap paras sempurnamu. Yang mampu membius dan menenggelamkanku pada pesona tak terbatasmu. Dan bahkan membuatku tak mampu mengecap mimpi lagi. Karena mata ini tak mampu menutup saat malam, teringat akan sosokmu yang sempurna sepanjang waktu.

.

Hingga pada akhirnya, aku mulai berani untuk mencari jejakmu dari tempat ke tempat dimana aku melihatmu dulu.

Menanyaai setiap orang yang kutemui, karena mungkin mereka mengenalmu.

Tapi apa-apaan reaksi mereka.? Menatapku jijik dan mengumpatku kasar, saat aku menunjukkan fotomu dan memperkenalkan diriku sebagai kekasihmu. Aku mencoba meyakinkan kepada mereka bahwa cinta kita tulus dan kita akan bahagia bersama.

Tapi sayang, kenapa mereka begitu kejam.? Mereka menolak memberitahu apapun tentangmu dan keberadaanmu. Padahal aku sudah setengah mati mencarimu. Bahkan walau hanya memberitahuku nama itu juga tak apa. Karena setiap melihatmu dikotak datar itu, namamu selalu berubah-ubah.

.

Aku ingin cinta.

Aku bahkan berulang kali terpesona tiap melihat kedalam mata hitammu. Mereka selalu awas dan tajam. Bahkan saat mengawasikupun kedua mata hitam itu selalu berkilat tajam. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan tajamnya, seolah menembus punggungku.

.

Sayang, kupikir mereka mulai gila.

Orang-orang itu. Beberapa menempelkan fotomu ditembok sepanjang jalan yang aku lewati.

Tapi aku tahu kau hanya menginginkanku, namun tetap saja mereka pasti merindukanmu. Jadi, kurelakan wajah tampanmu untuk mereka kenang sekali lagi. Karena aku bukan orang egois, kau tahu.

Tapi kurasa mereka belum puas. Sebab kini mereka bahkan membuat wajah tampanmu tampil disemua chanel layar datar itu.

Tidak apa-apa, sayang.

Aku mengerti, pesonamu juga telah berhasil menjerat mereka. Aku akan biarkan mereka melakukannya. Karena aku tak ingin hubungan kita membuatmu dibenci. Kehormatan dan kebahagiaanmu adalah prioritas utamaku.

.

Namun tak berapa lama, mereka mulai menerorku dan melontarkan hinaan padaku.

Jangan balas mereka, sayang. Karena sakit ini bukan apa-apa.

Oohh ya, apa kau terluka.?

Sepertinya kita harus mencari rumah baru. Ini memang sangat sulit, tapi kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Karena aku tak mau mereka melukaimu, seperti mereka melukaiku. Jadi, tinggal jauh dari keramaian tidak buruk, kan.?

.

Akhir-akhir ini, kita jadi lebih sering bersama. Kau bercerita banyak hal lucu, membuatku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Kau bahkan membawakanku mawar merah hampir setiap hari, yang selalu berhasil membuat wajahku memerah tersipu.

Dan saat malam tiba, kau selalu menebangkanku dengan memeluk tubuhku yang menggigil. Walau, seluruh tubuhmu mulai membeku kaku, tapi itu tak menghentikan kehangatanmu menyelimutiku.

Kau sungguh kekasih terbaik.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, orang-orang itu tak lagi mengusik kita.

Kekuatan cinta kita pasti telah berhasil menyadarkan mereka.

Mereka bahkan hanya duduk diam, tercekal atau melotot dalam sunyi yang mencengkam. Saat melihat tangan kita saling mengenggam erat. Mereka bahkan tak melukaiku lagi.

.

Oohh ya, sayang.

Tadi pagi, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi orang tuamu.

Mereka tak melihatku, tapi aku dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas. Kedua mata Ibumu bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dan Ayahmu berduka begitu dalam.

Putra satu-satunya menghilang tanpa bekas. Orang tua mana yang tak khawatir.?

Jadi karena itu, kutinggalkan sebuah kotak berisi sebagian dirimu didepan rumah. Agar mereka tahu kau baik-baik saja.

Tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, sayang. Aku melakukan semua itu untuk membuatmu tak menyesal bersamaku disini.

.

Hari ini Reporter wanita itu mengatakan omong kosong.

Mereka menyebut-nyebut seorang Aktor terkenal yang hilang, dilaporkan tewas. Setelah diidentifikasi melalui potongan-potongan tubuhnya.

Namanya sama denganmu.

Wajahku memucat. Dan aku segera berlari kerumah.

Dan kau masih ada ditempat yang sama.

Syukurlah. Ini pasti karena karena kedua kakimu yang telah membusuk dan tergeletak dikerubungi lalat dilantai.

Itu bukan masalah besar, sayang.

Kau sudah berjanji untuk tak meninggalkanku satu langkahpun, sehingga aku membantumu mewujudkannya.

.

Hari ini aku membawa orang tuamu kerumah kita.

Ngomong-ngomong, Ayahmu sempat menodongkan senapan kepadaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang salah. Tapi setelah tangannya terpotong dan jantungnya tertikam, dia jadi jauh lebih tenang.

Ibumu.? Dia wanita yang cantik dan anggun. Tapi dia mengumpatku dengan kasar dan keras. Aku masih tak tahu apa yang salah. Tapi akhirnya dia berhenti mengumpat, saat pisau itu menggorok lehernya dan merobek pita suaranya.

Dan akhirnya aku berhasil membawa keduanya kemari. Untuk pertama kalinya kita berempat akan makan malam bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga.

.

Aku Cho Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu Choi Siwon.

Dan mulai dari sekarang, aku, kamu dan kedua orang tuamu akan menjadi keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Kita akan selalu bersama, mulai saat ini sampai seterusnya.

Selamanya.

END

Tulisan iseng beberapa menit yang berakhir mengerikan...kekekeke

Jadi, maklumin jika ini sangat pendek dan absurd banget...heee

Dan sebenarnya ff ini buah dari rasa frustasi akibat UAS mendadak yang sangat mengerikan...huhuhu#Curcol

Dan untuk ff yang lain diharap bersabar ya, karena tugas menumpuk menjelang akhir semester. Jadi belum sempat untuk melanjutkannya.

Oke itu aja, terima kasih karena mau membaca ff ini.

Dan ditunggu reviewnya, Gumawo..#Bow


End file.
